Mr. Grayson served as a member of the Board of Trustees of the Chemical Heritage Foundation, Philadelphia, representing The American Society for Mass Spectrometry. In this capacity, Mr. Grayson attended one Board meeting in 1998 in Philadelphia. Due to re-organization, Mr. Grayson now serves as a Member of the Chemical Heritage Council which has programmatic responsibility and an oversight function at the Chemical Heritage Foundation and in this capacity, attended one Council meeting in 1999 in Philadelphia. The Chemical Heritage Foundation is the premier organization in the world for the collection, preservation, and study of the history of chemistry. Travel funds and expenses are provided by The American Society for Mass Spectrometry.